


Heirs of Asgard

by RoseWineGoddess



Category: Loki MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWineGoddess/pseuds/RoseWineGoddess
Summary: Short Fluff from Loki's Dirty Whisper Challange. The Quote was“Darling, I would love nothing more than to see your belly grow round with my child. Just the thought of that brings a smile to my face. Come, join me in my chambers. I wish to start trying for an heir right away.”





	Heirs of Asgard

”" />

Loki's hand is heavy and warm against the flat of your stomach. His fingertips lightly trace a circling pattern on your belly as you slowly awaken from your slumber. His movements create a pleasantly languid feeling throughout your body. You feel like a cat that has been left to sunbathe in the warmth and then slowly stroked back into consciousness. You stretch your body along your lover's side and make contented noises, snuggling closer to him. For a time the two of you just drift somewhere between waking and dreams.

It is an early spring morning and the two of you just enjoy the peace of basking in the Sun's rays. The Sunlight moves along the floor, pouring in through the open windows of the bedchambers. You sit up and your face is framed in early morning golden rays so that your dark hair is haloed in golden light. 

It was such a nice comfortable morning. Sheer bliss, to be here snuggled with Loki, the blankets wrapped around you both and the light Spring breeze giving a need for those blankets, soon it would be too hot in the Summer's heat to snuggle together like this but for now your day was perfection.

Too soon your morning would be filled with tasks, you had pages and pages of notes to be taken on some of the more interesting Asgardian lore. That was why you had come to Asgard after all, a scholar seeking knowledge. You had not expected to find love. You knew it was unexpected for Loki as well. And so you stayed in Asgard and became Loki's royal lover, for a mortal could not be made a Princess, by Odin's own decree. In all honesty, it bothered Loki more than it bothered you. As a Princess you would have certain expectations of you, for now, you do as you chose.

Just as you started to grab for the silken robe at the bottom of the bed a hand on your wrist stopped you and pulled you back across the silk of the sheets to nestle in his lap. “Oh Rachel, never doubt for one second that I love you not. Wedding band or not. You are the beauty that could love a beast, and you are the reason there is sunshine in my life again. Come my darling, let me bury my face in your fiery hair, let me lay you back down on the bed and ravish you in every way you can ever imagine.” Loki whispered in between gentle kisses on your neck. 

“Well, I suppose I can spare you a few minutes since we don't have anything planned this morning.” Rachel said. Loki quirked his brow at her words and with his tone full of well know mischief answered back “As well as well into the afternoon. I plan to take my time and savor you, my darling; then once I’m finished, I’ll greedily take what is mine, again and again until you’re mindless and lost to everything but the pleasure. I want to hold you in the afterglow of our passion, feel your sweat-dampened skin against mine and know you are mine and I am yours. I have finally found my home. I belong. For so long, my life has been driven by my own needs and desires, whether for revenge or the carnal lust within me. People have come and gone, I have become accustomed to this fact of life. But I find that with you it is different. With you, I no longer feel empty and the thought of losing you or of walking away from you terrifies me. Never before have I experienced such a sensation. I swear to you, that I will never leave your side, Rachel.” 

***********************************************************************************  
Loki and Rachel were sitting together outside in one of the palace's more secluded gardens. Loki had arranged a late evening picnic beside the fountain that played some type of melody caused by water falling down the clear, crystal sculpture. The Sun was warm of their backs as Rachel unpacked the picnic basket and stared out at the sunset. It had been an idealistic day for the two of them. Rachel took his hand and held it tightly, laying her head on his shoulder. It was indeed a beautiful sight to see. Although she couldn't have known that Loki was up to something, being a God of Mischief was always so easy for him but he worried that what Rachel would say when she found out the reason behind his mischief. 

He gave her his most innocent look. “Darling, would you pour me a glass of mead? The sun is making me a bit thirsty.” Loki asked, nonchalantly. Rachel lifted her heard of his shoulder and dug around in the picnic basket for a short time while making little sounds of quiet frustration. “This is so odd, they only packed a single bottle of mead, no wine, only herb tea. The kitchen staff knows by now I like white wine with dinner. I wonder what happened?” She told him as she got out the single bottle of mead. 

When she turned to hand it to him she could not help but see the ridiculously goofy smile he wore across his face. He took the bottle from her, setting it down, and then took both her hands in his own. “I'm afraid you'll find the kitchen didn't mix anything up, it was my request. In the two years, you have been here the joy in my life has only grown. But there is but one thing that could make both our lives complete here on Asgard. I long for you to bear me a child; that your belly should grow round and swollen with my seed so that all who gaze upon you will know that you are mine, and mine alone. I want to see my child tucked sweetly into your arms. I want to watch him wrap his tiny hands around my finger. I want to watch you nurse our child, nothing brings me the depth of feeling that picturing my child suckle at your breast does. I wish for my child to rest safety against my chest, sleeping safe and unafraid of harm. Darling. Rachel, I would love nothing more than to see your belly grow round with my child. Just the thought of that is enough to bring a smile to my face. I cannot even wait until we make it into our chambers. I wish to start trying for an heir right away. Here. Now.”

Loki rolled Rachel onto her back on the blanket their picnic was to have taken place on while whispering “The night hides us, my love; it is our ally. Here, in the moonlight I shall take you as my own. Never before have I seen such beauty, lying before me, bathed in its silvery light. I want to hold you, but I’m afraid I may lose myself completely. The moonlight accentuates your beauty, my sweet. And, thus, you captivate me. I love you, and I wish to show you just how passionately I do. As long as you promise to prove your love for me in return. Now that you’re lying under me and I can see how it lights up the curves of your body. Let me see you as the ethereal being that you are. I don’t want you to be scared, little one. Don’t be afraid, I can’t wait anymore when I imagine myself inside you. Your body is made to receive. With your word, I will make it pliable. I will coax you into submission and your body will quicken. Rachel, I know of no greater rapture than for my seed to take root within you and see your body expand with new life. Now, look at me,I want to see the expression on your face as we climax together and I fill you up.”  
***********************************************************************  
Loki's hand covered Rachel's as he wound his arms around her middle and leaned them closer together. Rachel leaned back against Loki's chest back while they stood together admiring the sunset over Asgard from the balcony of their chambers. Loki's chin set neatly over into the crux of her neck. Loki sighed as he gazed high taking in all of Asgard's sprawling view spread out beneath them. 

"Have you given thought to what we shall name our children, Rachel?” Loki asked as he stood there, all of Asgard at his feet and Rachel in his arms. He placed his hand on the over her still flat stomach and let a gentle trickle of magic speak back to him. Loki sighed and let out a little of the tension he had been holding in. “They are both fine, my love. The boy seems to be just a touch ahead of his sister but they are well. I think of our children and I see a legacy of love that we shall leave behind us. They will be the best of both of us.” Rachel sighed back and felt her own shoulders release some of the tension she didn't even know she had been holding in. “Well, I was thinking Taius for our son and Aliyah for our daughter." Loki smiles as kissed her temple “ Names to be proud of, these heirs of Asgard.”

“I cannot wait until I get to see the first stages of your pregnancy upon you. To see you protectively cup your hands over the life growing here beneath my own hand. To know what none could see or feel but you and I. I will not be able to take my eyes away from you. I know that carrying will suit you. The fullness of your hips, the swell of your breasts, and my children growing in your belly will make you more radiant than you were before; something I had not thought possible. Yes, carrying will most definitely become you. I will watch as you slowly start to fill out so that our children will make themselves known from what was but a tiny bump, precious and beloved. I would see your appetite double, I will watch as you strengthen and grow until you so filled with my children that no loosely draped gown can hide the perfection of you carrying my children.


End file.
